1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical recording medium and more particularly to a method of formatting a rewritable optical recording medium.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An optical storage medium is generally divided into a read only memory (ROM), a write once read many (WORM) memory into which data can be written one time, and rewritable memories into which data can be written several times. Rewritable optical storage mediums, i.e. optical discs, include rewritable compact discs (CD−R) and rewritable digital versatile discs (DVD−R, DVD−RAM, DVD+R).
The operations of writing and playing back data in a rewritable optical disc may be repeated. This repeated process alters the ratio of storage layers for recording data into the optical disc from the initial ratio. Thus, the optical discs lose their characteristics and generate an error during recording/playback. This degradation appears as a defective area at the time of formatting, recording on or playing back from an optical storage medium. Also, defective areas of a rewritable optical disc may be caused by a scratch on its surface, particles of dirt and dust, or errors during manufacture. Therefore, in order to prevent writing into or reading out of the defective area, management of such defective areas is necessary.
FIG. 1 shows a defect management area (DMA) in a lead-in area and a lead-out area of the optical disc to manage a defect area. Particularly, the data area is divided into a plurality of zones for the defect area management, where each zone is further divided into a user area and a spare area. The user area is where data is actually written and the spare area is used when a defect occurs in the user area.
There are four DMAs in one disc, e.g. DVD−RAM, two of which exist in the lead-in area and two exist in the lead-out area. Because managing defective areas is important, the same contents are repeatedly recorded in all four DMAs to protect the data. Each DMA comprises two blocks of 32 sectors, where one block comprises 16 sectors. The first block of the DMA, called a DDS/PDL block, includes a disc definition structure (DDS) and a primary defect list (PDL). The second block of the DMA, called an SDL block, includes a secondary defect list (SDL). The PDL corresponds to a primary defect data storage and the SDL corresponds to a secondary defect data storage.
The PDL generally stores entries of defective sectors caused during the manufacture of the disc or identified when formatting a disc, namely initializing and re-initializing a disc. Each entry is composed of an entry type and a sector number corresponding to a defective sector. The SDL lists defective areas in block units, thereby storing entries of defective blocks occurring after formatting or defective blocks which could not be stored in the PDL during the formatting. Each SDL entry has an area for storing a sector number of the first sector of a block having defective sectors, an area for storing a sector number of the first sector of a block replacing the defective block, and reserved areas. Accordingly, defective areas, i.e. defective sectors or defective blocks, within the data area are replaced with normal or non-defective sectors or blocks by a slipping replacement algorithm and a linear replacement algorithm.
The slipping replacement algorithm is utilized when a defective area is recorded in the PDL. As shown in FIG. 2A, if defective sectors m and n, corresponding to sectors in the user area, are recorded in the PDL, such defective sectors are skipped to the next available sector. By replacing the defective sectors by subsequent sectors, data is written to a normal sector. As a result, the user area into which data is written slips and occupies the spare area in the amount equivalent to the skipped defective sectors. For example, if two defect sectors are registered in the PDL, data would occupy two sectors of the spare area.
The linear replacement algorithm is utilized when a defective block is recorded in the SDL or when a defective block is found during playback. As shown in FIG. 2B, if defective blocks m and n, corresponding to blocks in either the user or spare area, are recorded on the SDL, such defective blocks are replaced by normal blocks in the spare area and the data to be recorded in the defective block are recorded in an assigned spare area.
As defective areas are compensated utilizing the spare area, methods of assigning the spare area plays an important role in the defective area management. Typically, the spare area may be allocated in each zone or group of the data area or may be allocated in a designated portion of the data area. One method is to allocate the spare area at the top of the data area, as shown in FIG. 3. In such case, the spare area is called a primary spare area (PSA). Namely, the data area excluding the primary spare area becomes the user area.
The primary spare area, assigned in an initial formatting process, is assigned when a manufacturer produces the optical disc or when a user initially formats an empty disc. Moreover, when defect sectors are registered in the PDL according to the initial formatting or reformatting of optical disc, data cannot be recorded in those defect sectors, reducing the recording capacity. Therefore, to maintain the initial data recording capacity, a portion of the primary spare area equivalent to the defective sectors registered on the PDL slips into or becomes a part of the user area during formatting. Accordingly, the PSN of the user area to which a value of LSN=0 is assigned varies depending upon the defective sectors registered on the PDL, where LSN represent a logical sector number.
If the primary spare area becomes full by slipping or linear replacement, as shown in FIG. 4A, a new spare area may be assigned, for example near the end of the user area. Such additional spare area is called a supplementary spare area (SA-sup). The location information of the supplementary spare area is stored in a specific area such as in a SDL block (apart from the SDL) of a DMA. Particularly, the location information includes the start address (the first sector number) and the end address (the last sector number) of the assigned supplementary spare area. Thus, the size as well as the location of the supplementary spare area can be ascertained from the information.
The assigned supplementary spare area may be enlarged when necessary as shown in FIG. 4B. Also, the location of the extended supplementary spare area is stored in the specific area of the DMA as in the initial assignment of the supplementary spare area. However, since a location information is already stored in the DMA, the start address of the supplementary spare area in the location information is modified. As a result, the location information of the supplementary spare area is modified each time the supplementary spare area is enlarged.
Moreover, even in optical recording mediums with assigned supplementary spare area as described above, defect sectors or blocks are registered in the PDL or SDL for defect area management. Accordingly, linear replacement and slipping replacement is utilized. However, for linear replacement, the optical pick-up must be transferred to and back from the spare area to the user area in order to record data for the defect blocks registered in the SDL within the assigned replacement blocks. Repetition of this may deteriorate the system performance. As a result, the optical medium is reformatted to move the defect sectors registered in the SDL to the PDL, thereby reducing the number of linear replacements and improving the system performance.
The reformatting method is classified into a full formatting through certification and a simple formatting by which the SDL is transferred to the G2-list of the PDL without certification process in order to reduce the formatting time. The P-list (primary list of defects) remains unchanged after the completion of the formatting but defective blocks of the SDL are stored as defective sectors in the G2-list. Thus, the G2-list may include defective sectors as well as normal sectors. Nevertheless, the normal sectors are considered as defect sectors.
The full formatting, shown in FIG. 5A, reads the old DMA information and certifies all data area other than the defect sectors registered in the P-list of the old PDL. Rather, the P-list of the old PDL is converted to the P-list of the new PDL without any change. Furthermore, a full formatting disposes of the G1-list and G2-list of the old PDL as well as the old SDL and then registers defect sectors found during the certification in the G1-list of the new PDL.
In contrast, the simple formatting, shown in FIG. 5B, converts the SDL to the G2-list without certification. Namely, the old DMA information is read and sectors in the P-list, G1-list and G2-list of the old PDL are converted to the P-list, G1-list and G2-list of a new PDL. Also, after converting the old SDL entries to sixteen PDL entries, the old SDL entries are disposed and the new PDL entries converted from the old SDL entries, are registered in the G2-list of the new PDL.
As such, upon execution of a reformatting, the supplementary spare area is considered to be non-existent by the file system because the defect information of the SDL has been moved to the PDL. However, since the location information of the supplementary spare area is stored in the SDL block of the optical disk apart from the disposed SDL, the location information of the supplemental spare area is maintained without change in the SDL block. Thus, an assignment of the supplementary spare area is still considered to be existent by the driver, namely the physical driver. Because the file system recognizes whether a formatting has been executed while the driver cannot, the file system and the driver have inconsistent information regarding the supplementary spare area. Accordingly, different judgements between the file system and driver regarding the supplementary spare area may cause problems in the system control.
Furthermore, a compatibility problem occurs when an optical recording medium as described above is transferred to other drivers. Specifically, when the optical recording medium is inserted into other driver, the driver first reads the DMA from the optical recording medium and informs the file system Then, the file system constructs a new file system using the information delivered from the driver. At this time, since the location information of the supplementary spare area is still recorded in the SDL block of the DMA, the location information is also sent to the file system together with the information from the driver. Accordingly, the file system regards that the supplementary spare area has been assigned. As a result, the area registered in the SDL block is considered to be actual supplementary spare area and is excluded when assigning the supplementary spare area or when executing linear replacement, thereby producing problems in compatibility.